


Light It Up

by YlvaUllsdotter



Series: SPN Kink Bingo 2019 [10]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: 18+, Dean x Reader, F/M, NSFW, One-Shot, Reader Insert, Smut, Sub Dean, Sub Dean Winchester, Sub!Dean, Supernatural Kink Bingo 2019, Wax Play, domme!Reader, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2020-01-13 18:08:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18474292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YlvaUllsdotter/pseuds/YlvaUllsdotter
Summary: You accidentally find out one of Dean’s kinks. Turns out it’s one of yours as well.





	Light It Up

**Author's Note:**

> Created for [@spnkinkbingo](http://spnkinkbingo.tumblr.com/)  
> Square filled: Wax Play
> 
> I apologize for nothing.

On late nights, after too many drinks, Dean tended to open up to you a little more, about all kinds of things. It was on such a night that you found out about one of his kinks.

It was completely by accident, and he did not come right out and say it, but it was abundantly clear even so. You had bought a new scented candle and lit it on the table between you. When it had burned for a while, Dean went to move it, for whatever reason, and some of the accumulated hot paraffin splashed on the back of his hand. Dean, instead of flinching and getting it off immediately, instead clenched his fist and hissed in a sharp breath through his teeth, looking at the solidifying puddle with half-closed eyes, his pupils blown. He had let it cool there, before peeling it off and dropping the residue back into the candle. 

You had filed the information away for later and made no mention of it. By the look in his eyes though, he knew that you knew.

This time you had proper wax pillar candles, in a dark red color. One of them was burning on each nightstand when Dean came into the room. He had taken a shower and was only wearing boxers under his robe. 

He stopped just inside the door staring at the candles and at you standing there in only panties and one of his flannels. A rope was coiled on top of the bed, like a nest of snakes. With deliberately slow movements, Dean closed the door without looking and turned the lock. 

The bare concrete floor was cold against your bare feet when you approached Dean, but it actually felt good; a contrast to the desire burning inside you. You pushed the robe off his shoulders and he let it slide off his arms and pool by his feet. With light touches, you brushed your fingers on his skin, still slightly damp from the shower. Your touch along with the cool Bunker air raised goosebumps on Dean’s skin. Head tilted forward, his eyes watched your hands and he drew a trembling breath. You gave his boxers a tug pulling them down over his hips and moved to the side of the bed.

Dean quickly stepped out of the last piece of clothing and came to stand in front of you, gloriously naked. The light from the candles made him look like a bronze statue of a Greek god. 

You picked up the bundle of rope and gave Dean a nudge. It was all the prompting he needed to get on his back on the bed. This was hardly the first time you had played around with bondage in the bedroom, and his cock was already twitching with anticipation. You felt almost giddy as you went around the bed, securing his wrists and ankles. When you were done, you stood at the foot of the bed and just looked at him for a moment, taking the time to appreciate that this gorgeous specimen of a man was all yours. It made the desire inside you burn all the hotter.

Taking your time, you let yourself just touch him at first, your hands roaming every inch of skin you could reach. From your fingertips just barely brushing against him to your nails raking red marks down his chest or thighs, you varied your touch to keep him guessing, until he was a panting mess beneath you. 

You stood up then and picked up one of the candles. Noting the pool of hot liquid wax at the top of the candle, you held it still above Dean and waited for him to connect the dots. 

Dean blinked and looked from the candle to your face, his body tensing as he puzzled it out. When it all connected for him, his eyes widened and his tongue flicked out to lick his lips. He noticed your eyebrow raised in question, and he jerked his head in the slightest nod. 

With a small smile on your lips, you tipped the candle just a little bit, letting some of the hot melted wax drip down the length of the candle and onto Dean’s skin. He gasped sharply at the sting, his body jerking from the unfamiliar sensation, but unable to move very much due to the restraints. You kept the candle at your chest height and used the melted wax to paint your own masterpiece on Dean’s body. When the first candle ran out of wax, you grabbed the other one and kept going. 

You lost track of time as you worked on covering Dean in red, mesmerized by the sight of him writhing in his bonds because of what you were doing to him. When you switched candles again, for whichever time you did not know, you paused to admire your work. The only part of him still untouched by the melted wax was his cock, hard and twitching where it lay against his lower abdomen, his skin sticky from pre-come. For a moment, you hesitated, not quite sure what you wanted more.

Setting the candle back down, you slipped off your panties and let the flannel fall to the floor. Naked now, you climbed onto the bed and straddled Dean’s hips, his cock nestling perfectly in your folds. You felt him twitch against you when you leaned over to grab the candle off the nightstand. 

You let a drop fall on his nipple, feeling him roll his hips, pressing his cock against you. You did it again with the other nipple, sighing deeply in pleasure at the pressure on your clit. Lifting up slightly, you used your free hand to guide him to your entrance, letting yourself sink down on him. 

Dean groaned deliciously when he felt your warmth envelop his cock, his hips thrusting up into the feeling automatically. The muscles in his arms and shoulders were trembling with tension from straining futilely to touch you.

Rolling your hips, you found just the right angle where Dean’s cock inside you hit your sweet spot over and over. You leaned back a little to give yourself room, then tilted the candle to drip an inch above the base of his cock.

Dean gave a choked cry and slammed his pelvis against yours, driving his cock deeper. The sound he made, along with the feeling of him inside you, sent shivers up your spine and made your muscles clench around his cock. 

Waiting only a moment, you let the wax drip a little closer to his cock; close enough that you could feel the heat on your own skin. Dean cried out again while his whole body strained against the ropes, his muscles shaking with effort. 

The third time, the drops of hot melted wax fell right at the base of his cock, drawing a sob from his lips. His hips slammed up into you again and came hard while you worked your muscles to milk every drop of come from him.

You let him slip out of you when he softened, climbing off him and setting the candle aside. His eyes were almost closed, showing only a sliver of dark green. His lips were dried out from panting for so long and parted around heavy breaths while he floated in sub-space. Slipping the flannel back on, but without buttoning it, you blew out the candles and worked on untying the ropes. Once Dean was free, you sat on the bed and pulled his head into your lap, brushing your fingers through his hair soothingly while he came down. 

The wax would be a bitch to clean up, but it was totally worth it. 


End file.
